


ferris wheels and first times

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheels, M/M, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, cheesy as hell, posting for people who don't follow my tumblr lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “is this your first time?” bin asked, tilting his head in curiousity.dongmin could feel his cheeks turning red.“is it that obvious?”





	ferris wheels and first times

**Author's Note:**

> bihhh this is so short because i did it as a drabble prompt for tumblr so. sorry abt that lmao

dongmin didn’t think he would be so nervous. before, he had acted like he was ready, excited even, for this, but now he was so scared, he wanted to back out. he didn’t want to disappoint bin, who had been looking forward to this for the past couple of days.  he couldn’t seem to stop bringing it up in every conversation, and it was his idea in the first place.  

“dongmin.” bin’s voice interrupted his thoughts. “you seem… nervous.”

dongmin bit his lip. “i’m fine. really. let’s do this.” he assured.  he wasn’t too sure about it actually, but he wasn’t going to let bin know that.

by the guilty look on bin’s face, he wasn’t convinced.

“is this your first time?” bin asked, tilting his head in cuiousity.

dongmin could feel his cheeks turning red.

“is it that obvious?”

“well, your foot is tapping faster than your heart rate, and this is the second time your lip has bled since we got in line for the ferris wheel.”

dongmin pouted. it’s not that he was nervous, or his first time on a ferris wheel, but let’s be real here: how well managed could the contraption be?  the travelling seasonal carnival was in town for the week, and along with it came a ferris wheel, a tilt a whirl, a merry go round, and dozens of food vendors and games.

it was right down bin’s alley.  he had gone on the rides with his friends ever since he had grown tall enough to pass the height restrictions, and since bin and dongmin started dating two years ago, bin decided to drag him along. (he tried last year, but dongmin had conveniently booked a vacation to visit his family that same week.)

dongmin didn’t hate it, but there was something about (probably) mismanaged rides and screaming six year olds that didn’t appeal to him.

so here he was, in line for the ferris wheel for the first time in his 22 years of living.

bin could only laugh at dongmin’s nervousness, which caused him to glare at his boyfriend.

“i think i have every right to be afraid of it.  i mean, how safe c-”

“dongmin.” bin interrupted, looking dongmin in the eyes.

“do you really think i would bring you up on a ferris wheel to die?”

dongmin opened his mouth to respond.

bin shook his head. “don’t answer that. cmon, it’s our turn to get on.”

dongmin hadn’t even noticed that they had moved to the front of the line, and were getting motioned to get in the car.

the interior was grey- the seats were worn where people sat, and there were bars on the sides to make sure people wouldn’t fall out.  dongmin could feel himself calm down slightly after seeing that.  at the same time, he couldn’t help but see how much it looked like a prison cell.

he felt a hand rest on his arm.

“dongmin, we’re going to be fine, i promise.”

he doesn’t remove his stare from the floor of the cart.

“look at me.” dongmin’s eyes flickered up and focused on bin.

“if you want to get off, it’s fine. but i promise you, nothing is going to happen, okay?”

he gives a nod, and the gate closes.

the ride up isn’t as bad as he thought it would be.  it takes dongmin’s stomach a few seconds to get used to, but by the second time around, he’s looking out the bars at the small town’s skyline and the lights of the carnival.  he’s speechless. he thinks he can see his apartment from here, along with his mother’s house, and the restaurant bin took him to on his first date.

“ladies and gentleman, the ride is over. please wait for your cart to arrive at ground level before opening the door. thank you” the announcement blared.

they were almost at the top of the ride now, with the best view the city had to offer in front of them.

he turned to bin- expecting him to be looking as he was, in awe at their surroundings.

instead, he’s greeted with a stare.  

“what?” he asked. he couldn’t help but feel self conscious. did he have something on his face? or did he look completely stupid, looking in awe at the town he’s lived in his entire life?

“you’re beautiful.” bin says, not breaking eye contact.

dongmin can feel his cheeks heat up, and he breaks the stare to look back out at the night sky.

“you’re not too bad yourself, you know.”

the cart clatters up to the top of the wheel, grinding to a halt.

“will you marry me?”

dongmin’s jaw drops.

“ladies and gentlemen, we are having a small technical issue with the ride.  we are currently working to fix it and have the ride up and running, so please stay calm.”

**Author's Note:**

> none of us expected that to turn out so corny but you know what? life doesn't always suck, let us relish in binu's happiness.  
> find me on [tumblr](https://shouldveheldon.tumblr.com/)


End file.
